Panty and Stocking!
by Serenity Taylor 101
Summary: When nothing's happening in Daten City how far will Panty go 2 get what she wants? How will Stocking like her part in this? God knows this isn't gonna be pretty!
1. Another sisterly fight

Title: Panty and Stockings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS ANIME/CARTOON NOR DO I WANT 2! ( my mom would kill me if I did cause of all the curse words 0.0)

* * *

"Fuck!"yelled Panty pissed off more than usual "God dammit what's wrong now Panty!?" Asked Stockings also in a crummy mood since her latest of heavenly pudding had not arrived yet. Panty gave Stockings a quick glare before finally saying "There are no more hot guys here for me to fuck with! If I don't have a hot night today Stockings, I don't think I'll make it" she swooned dramatically to emphasize the meaning "Stop being such a over dramatic bitch" answered Stockings sourly (sorry they curse a LOT in the anime/cartoon) "Bitch don't even say that to me!" Growled Panty "Just because you look like a freaking cow doesn't mean you have any fucking right to be calling me a bitch ya hear!?" "Bitchy whore what did you just say!?" "You heard me you daughter of a bastard!" "We have the same dad smart ass we're fucking sisters!" Replied Stockings smartly while smiling slightly. _Ding dong _ "I'LL GET IT!" screamed Panty and Stocking simultaneously "STOP COPYING ME!" Then they both glared at each other and ran down the stairs and pushed each other out of the way as they tried to open the door. Garter saw the girls fighting and walked up to them, put his hand in the middle of them and opened the door. Brief fell in. "Oh god, geek boy's here" said Panty rolling her eyes "Why don't you fuck him Panty?" asked Stockings a quick smile sneaking onto her face. Panty shrugged "I'm gonna go to get a quick potion from a shop somewhere...bye" she walked away from them with a plan formulated into her mind on what she was really gonna do "Bye..." replied Stockings as she went upstairs to wait for her pudding "Bye Panty!" said Brief eagerly.

* * *

What is Pantys real plan? Ik what it is lol

-Serenity


	2. brief's realization

Title: Panty and Stockings!

Disclaimer: I shall never own this!

* * *

Stocking stared at Brief "Wh-what?" asked Brief noticing Stocking "You haven't asked or talked about Panty yet" she answered and then went back to watching t.v on the sofa while munching on her sweets. Brief looked at Stocking "S-Stocking... I-I don't th-think Pa-Panty loves me s-so I was thinking of gi-giving up on he-her..." he replied sadly. Stocking was shocked at this. "_Brief is giving up on Panty? No way_" she thought to herself. Stocking remained in her thoughts and it was obvious that Brief was drilling on his thoughts as well.

Silence. Brief looked at Stocking. He just finished his train of thought and just realized how silent it was "Hey Stocking I'm going home now okay?" he said for the first time without stumbling. "_This guy is just full of surprises today now isn't he?_" Stocking thought "I'll come with" she said out loud. Now why'd she say that again? Brief looked at her and smiled slightly "_Is she being nice? To __me__?_" he thought "Su-sure" he answered (the stumbling o.o). Stocking got up and walked out the door as Brief followed her and rushed to her side.

* * *

Hmmm...well that turned out better than I thought it would o.o well anyways~

Comment on what you guys thought of it and stay tuned for my next update.

-Serenity


	3. The new boys

Title: Panty and Stocking

Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the 2 new characters (Blake & Cole)

* * *

Stocking was walking home through the park after dropping off Brief and was very mad at Panty for having taken See Through. Stocking cursed at Panty silently when she suddenly felt something or someone press against her body before she finally fell back. As Stocking slowly opened her eyes she saw someone on top of her. He seemed 2 be blushing. Soon Stocking realized why. Her Face taking on a red color of its own "Ah!" she screamed as moved from under him making the boy face plant the ground. Stocking stared at the body and then about a second later the boy stood up and sighed "Ah, I'm sorry Miss" said the boy stretching out his hand towards her. She slowly took his hand and he lifted her up smiling "Name's Blake, and you are?" he asked "Stocking" she answered simply "Cute. So your one of those fallen angels huh? And a rather cute one at that" Blake smirked and Stocking blushed "Thank you" "Mm no problem" he kissed Stockings cheek. "Oi! Blake get your butt over here right now! We gotta go dude!" yelled Cole from the other side of the park. He had pitch black hair and blue eyes. If anything he was one the most handsome men Stocking had ever seen, of course not a hot as Blake. With his sunlight blonde hair and yellow eyes. Blake shrugged his brother off, keeping both eyes on the girl before him "Will I see you again?" he asked (i know, i know, it's a cheesy line but sometimes the cheesiest stuff sounds the hottest :P) Stocking smiled mischievously "Of course you will" and with that she walked away sassy style which was one thing she was not used to being. Blake just stood there, a wide grin growing on his face, what had he got himself into?

Once Stocking walked inside and closed the door all the lights came on to reveal Panty sitting on the couch with a curious smile spread across her face "And where were you Miss I'm to good to stay and wait?" she asked Stocking in a tone that was not familiar to Stocking or anyone. Stocking shrugged at her sister "Places with people. Nothing special" she answered and then walked off to her room.

* * *

Yep I went there :P XD so anyways!

Tell me what you thought by commenting k? Thanks! I know it was a bit ooc but sometimes you just can't resist.

-Serenity


	4. New students

Title: Panty and Stocking!

Disclaimer: I do not own this~

* * *

"So bored" said Panty, aiming another spit ball at Brief who groaned at this. _Why does she always have to do this stuff to me? _he thought to himself. And then it was shot. Another spitball hit Brief in the head. He didn't care anymore. This was slightly annoying him. He was tempted, for the first time in his life, to actually stand up to Panty. He couldn't do that though. So instead he just sighed and shifted his eyes from Panty to Stocking. He immediately smiled at the sight of her ACTUALLY paying attention in class. It was a rare sight. Then he caught himself, _NO WAY! I DO NOT LOVE HER! WHY AM I SMILING NOW!? I SEE HER EVERYDAY! WHY NOW!? _he asked himself. But when it disappeared in his mind he felt horrible. Like he was the reason everything was wrong.

"Class listen up!" said the teacher looking around, the class groaned and looked up. The teacher then motioned at the door and announced "Today we have two new students joining us" then two boys walked in. Stocking looked up and her heart light up like a candle "Blake" she said to herself. Panty stared at them, finding out how to seduce them "hmm..." she said to herself. "Hey name's Blake" said Blake smirking slightly as he laid eyes on Stocking "And I'm Cole" sighed Cole as he saw the look on his brother face. _Oh god this is bound to get interesting... _Cole thought, a sly smile appearing across his face.

* * *

GAH! I'M SO SORRY DX I tried 2 make it long but i'm stomped for ideas :P plus school so sorry for the REALLY late update T~T (plz some1 p.m me with ideas)

Comment and review

-Serenity


End file.
